Weekend World
by rach0486
Summary: Sam finally goes fishing, but Jack’s not going with her…


STARGATE SG-1: Weekend World  
  
Summary: Sam finally goes fishing, but Jack's not going with her...  
  
Season: Post 7  
  
Spoilers: Grace, Chimera, Heroes, Death Knell, Lost City.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1, only my crazy ideas.  
  
Author's Note: This fic is the result of Collectormania5! In that, on the bus ride home, I couldn't help but think how much it sucked that after such a great, refreshing weekend ( MEETING CORIN NEMEC!!!!!!) I had to go back to everyday life, ie College. The rest of the story just fell around that feeling. Anyway, R&R as always. Thanx. Enjoy!  
  
Weekend World  
  
The door slammed shut behind Sam, and for a moment, she simply leaned against the nearest wall. Relying on her home to support her as her own strength seemed to have long since seeped away from her long ago in the whirlwind of events that had gripped her over the last few months.  
  
She was still plagued by her thoughts and experiences of being trapped on the Prometheus. It still confused her when she thought over what had been said to her in that time. Was it all her or was someone trying to tell her something that she was reluctant to hear? She thought about what she had said to Jack – that she would move on. Right! Like that was going to be easy! That's where Pete had come in.  
  
Part of her felt a little bit sorry for Pete, as even though she cared greatly for him (it was sort of hard not to) there was still an enormous part of her heart that was closed off and reserved for one man – Jack. Despite appearances, she hadn't just fixated on him to save herself from hurt. She genuinely loved him. A fact that had caused enough pain on its own.  
  
It wasn't easy feeling so completely and passionately for someone you worked with everyday and yet weren't allowed to tell them how you felt. It also wasn't easy knowing at that moment, the love of her life was stuck in some god forsaken block of ice a thousands miles from home.  
  
That's where that weekend had come in...  
  
Not long after returning from Antarctica, Sam had been given three days of down time to clear her head a little after the battle.  
  
On returning home, she had been greeted by a large pile of mail on her doorstep and a full answering machine tape – nothing unusual. As she absentmindedly sorted through the mail, she clicked the tape on, not really listening to the messages, but breaking the torturous silence in her house.  
  
There were a few courtesy calls that she didn't pay attention to at all. Followed by one from Cassie to say she was staying with a friend that particular night. It was comforting to Sam just how well Cassie had bounced back since Janet's death. There had been a clear change in the girl, yes. That was to be expected. She had become more drawn into herself but on the whole she was OK. Though, how she would take the news of Jack's situation was a scenario that Sam couldn't bare to contemplate at that moment.  
  
She carried on sorting the mail. Bills to the left, letters on the right and junk mail in the bin.  
  
The last message caught her attention just as a letter, addressed in familiar handwriting surfaced.  
  
"Hey Sam! It's Pete. Just phoning to say I'm free this weekend if you are. I was thinking we could meet up, maybe go see a proper classic film or something. I think there's a Cop weekend showing somewhere in Denver if you're interested. Call me."  
  
Sam was torn for a moment. On the one hand she had her boyfriend's request to see her. On the other, she had the letter. And though she hadn't opened it yet, she had a feeling she wouldn't be taking Pete up on his offer when she did.  
  
She stared at her CO's elegant, but scrawly handwriting for a moment longer before curiosity got the better of her. She hastily opened the envelope, disregarding all the other mail awaiting her attention.  
  
Inside was a set of keys, a note and a picture.  
  
'Sam,' the note read. 'I'll need someone to keep this place running smoothly if something happens to me. If I make it through, though, I'll still need you to help keep it tidy. Call it a woman's touch if you like. Thanks. Love Jack.'  
  
Sam stared at the picture for a moment before she realised what it was. His cabin in Minnesota. Written on the back of it were directions for fining it.  
  
She smiled at his invitation and for a moment, all thoughts of Pete and the rest of her life were gone. Her mind was filled with him and how he was now – in Antarctica. At times like this, her initial instinct was to turn to him, to seek solace in his kind, loving and understanding face. But he wasn't around this time, and yet she needed his presence more than ever.  
  
With no second thought or hesitation, she picked up the phone beside her.  
  
"Cassie? Hey, it's Sam. Look, I'm going away for a few days. Will you be alright on your own?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Cassie replied, slightly bemused. "Is everything OK?"  
  
Sam paused for a moment. Was she OK?  
  
"Not exactly. Daniel'll explain. I just need some time out." She felt guilty for landing Daniel with the explanation of Jack's absence, but she really couldn't deal at that moment.  
  
She soon hung up, only to redial a different number. She was relieved to get the answer machine straight away.  
  
"Hi Pete. Sorry, I can't make it this weekend. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
It was brief, she knew that, and he'd grill her later for what she was doing. But right now, later was simply LATER and had no bearing on what she was thinking at the moment. Within half an hour, she was packed and back in her car – heading for Minnesota.  
  
As soon as Sam entered the cabin, she was home.  
  
There was something about the place that smiled at her and welcomed her with open arms. And what was more, the whole cabin seemed to beat with reminders and comforts of Jack. Even though he was sleeping in the ice, his spirit was here with her, sheltering her from the trouble and trials of the outside world.  
  
She took a moment to get her bearings in the house, discovering more and more of Jack's past and present in every room.  
  
There were pictures and other memorabilia from when her was much younger and had been fishing here with his grandfather. There were old broken model train sets that she could perfectly imagine him enjoying as a small boy – and even as a grown up! All his fishing gear was stacked lovingly in one corner of the kitchen. Beside the clock on the wall was a framed picture of an older man, holding a very large fish – about two feet in length.  
  
Beside the picture was a certificate proclaiming some sort of record for the catch, made by Edward O'Neill on July 21st 1976. She assumed Edward O'Neill was Jack's grandfather, and that the catch had been from another lake! Or if it was from here, it was the last fish in the damn thing!  
  
A noise from the front door caught her attention. She made her way through the cabin to find a letter on the door mat.  
  
She picked it up, surprised to see it was addressed to her, in Jack's unmistakable handwriting.  
  
Dear Sam, 

It's sort of ironic that I finally get you here, when I can't be there with you! Don't feel bad for what happened to me. It had to happen that  
way.

Jack.  
P.S – since there's nothing stopping me anymore, I'd like to take this  
opportunity to tell you how much I love you.'  
  
Tears flowed freely down Sam's cheeks as she read the last three words over and over again. She had wanted so badly to tell him the exact same thing on the ship, before he stopped her. She only hoped he really did know how deep her feelings ran for him.  
  
By now, the light was beginning to fade and a slight chill was setting into the cabin, not helped any by the paper thin window panes.  
  
She made her way into the main living area and soon had a fire roaring away in the grate. She settled in front of it, content to simply allow herself to be mesmerised by the flames dancing and casting their light and warmth around her. As time wore on, she pulled the blanket from the sofa around her body for added warmth.  
  
She inhaled deeply, enjoying the sensation of breathing the unique scent of the fabric that sent her senses screaming with memories of him. She soon fell asleep, feeling as if he was cradling her in his arms.  
  
Soon, she was greeted by a myriad of dreams that centred on the single theme that was the main concern of many of her waking moments too.  
  
It was the only place they could meet and everything was perfect for them – no regulations, no war, no pain, no inhibitions. Just them.  
  
They would talk for what seemed like hours, love so completely that even their dream world fell away to nothing. But when she awoke, she was usually left alone again. Nothing was left of him when she was awake, only her memory.  
  
Only, this place was different. In his cabin, he was very much alive and always with her. She could dream he was by her side and wake up to the same feeling of comfort and shelter that only he could provide.  
  
It was the closest thing she had to him actually being with her. And it lasted her entire stay.  
  
There, there was nothing but her and her memories of him. Somehow, everything else that plagued her life was gone.  
  
She had all but forgotten the ordeal of losing Janet so suddenly. Her mind had completely closed off everything that reminded her of how isolated she felt now her father wasn't to be around as much as she was used to.  
  
And, alarmingly, she spared no thought what so ever for Pete.  
  
Unfortunately, with all her relaxing, time seemed to pass at twice the speed it usually did. Before she knew it, there was no time left to just be herself anymore. And though it pained her greatly, she had to return to the life she had left behind.  
  
Regretfully, she packed her car back up and hit the road once again, half of her mind still lodged on the dream like place she was leaving behind. The irony wasn't lost on her, that the one place she had been avoiding for seven years was the one place she was devastated to leave. That the one person who could have made the weekend even more perfect was the one person that, had he been here, would have deterred her from going in the first place!  
  
The further away from the cabin she drove, the heavier her heart felt. Thoughts of what she had to face at home came flooding into her mind the closer to Colorado Springs she got. By the time she reached home, she was utterly exhausted.  
  
The door slammed shut behind her and for a moment, she simply leaned against the nearest wall. Relying on her home to support her as her own strength seemed to have seeped away from her in the whirlwind of events that had gripped her over the past few months.  
  
That's where that weekend had come in. It was an escape. Just three days that had nothing to do with the rest of her life. Three days of forgetting, only now to be back and expected to pick up exactly where she had left off.  
  
Cassie came out of the living room to greet her. For a moment, she didn't say anything, she just leaned against the door post, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Good weekend?" she asked eventually. Her tone slightly harsher than she intended.  
  
Sam just nodded, not able to word a response. Somehow talking about it would have confirmed that it was over.  
  
"Daniel told me you had something to explain to me." Something in Cassie's voice reminded Sam of times her own mother had caught her sneaking in late and had demanded an explanation.  
  
Both situations (then and now) had caught her off guard.  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
"Wouldn't tell me," Cassie corrected.  
  
Sam was silent for a moment. This was exactly the last thing she needed right then.  
  
But Cassie wasn't letting go. She had gone through too much for the one person she trusted admired to be holding out on her.  
  
She stared unsympathetically at Sam.  
  
"Where's Jack?"

  
  
Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too depressing. If you want to see some of our pictures from CM5, they're on the website (URL available on my personal profile page). BTW, does ANYONE know what URL stands for?!? Anyway, review time!!!!! Thanx. 


End file.
